Undervalley
What is the "Undervalley"? The Undervalley is a special exploration mode for HEXplore It: The Valley of the Dead King introduced in the expansion, Return to the Valley of the Dead King. It allows the heroes to traverse the map while in "the Undervalley", representing that the heroes are exploring the dangerous yet profitable caves that criss-cross underneath the Valley proper. The following information about the Undervalley is transposed from pages 16 and 17 of the Return to the Valley of the Dead King rule book. Spelunking Undervalley A vast network of caves exists underground, which Bezzelquark refers to as "Undervalley". If the heroes purchase Spelunking Supplies from him, they can enter these dark passageways! Entering & Exiting Undervalley The group may enter Undervalley during the Movement phase when they are on any hex that contains a Cave or a Dwarven Fortress. The City of Fain'hil, the Megapede & Gray Slime Boss locations (on quadrant C), and the Wailing Caverns (on quadrant D) also act as an entry/exit. When you move to an entrance, you may choose to enter Undervalley, then choose any other revealed hex on the map that contains a Cave or Dwarven Fortress as your exit. You may only return to the surface through the exit you've selected or through the entrance from where you've entered. You may not change your exit once you've decided. Moving through Undervalley Your Movement speed is unchanged while in Undervalley. During the Movement phase you may only move from your current position toward the chosen exit or back toward the original entrance, you may not deviate from this path. While in Undervalley *You may not move into open Water tiles, if your path takes you through one, you must go around. *'Navigate': When Wandering, the group may only Wander closer to their exit (on an odd result) or further from their exit (on an even result). *'Explore': When heroes successfully find Gold during the Skill phase, they find 4 Gold instead of 2. *'Survival': Each hero must consume Food equal to their Food Rating during each Skill phase or risk gaining a level of Starvation, even if they achieve a successful Survival roll. Be sure to pack enough Food for your journey! *Cities, Shrines, and Quests do not exist in Undervalley, with the exception of Fain'hil (City 1), Stormwraith Moot-home (City 4) and Hagh-Grindish (City 5). There is no Even phase on these other locations. *Undervalley is teeming with monsters. Opponents with the Monstrous Humanoid and Undead types are [[Dangerous|'Dangerous']] in Undervalley. *On Moderate or greater Difficulty: When you face a Monstrous Humanoid or Undead Encounter, you must face 2 of the opponents in battle instead of 1. *Only Monstrous Humanoid, Magical Nature, and Undead type Bosses exist in Undervalley, with the exception of the Megapede, Bosses of other types cannot be found. *The final battle with the Dead King only occurs in Undervalley if all 6 Cities have Fallen and he has moved to the group's position on the map. The Dead King them Teleports into Undervalley to initiate combat with them. Category:Rules Category:VotDK